He Know What I Do Tonight
by Mr.Haru
Summary: Mengikuti Pertandingan Track sepatu roda ilegal setiap malam, menjadi sebuah leader sebuah kelompok Gang itu adalah rahasianya, tapi bagaimana jika pemuda raven mengetahui rahasia itu? find ouuut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi-shisou own Naruto ^^

Pairing: Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san. Banyak Slight Pairing ^^

Warning: Shounen-ai, gomen yang tidak berminat silakan push back nee?

**He Know What I Do Tonight**

Chapter one: Secret and Tense

Tik tok tik tok

Malam sudah menunjukan gelapnya langit, pukul sudah menunjukan 10.00 pm. Waktu yang tempat untuk beranjak kealam mimpi. Ruangan disetiap rumah yang sebelumnya terlihat terang cahaya lampu kini satu persatu mulai mati menandakan sang pemilik untuk beristirahat. Tak luput juga kediaman Namikaze, sunyi, menandakan penghuni rumah ini bersiap siap untuk tidur, hampir diseluruh ruangan ini terdengar bunyi detak jam, tak lama suara itupun teriritasi akan obrolan singkat antara seorang pemuda dan ayahnya. Pemuda rambut pirang, dengan mata birunya serta wajah manisnya yang memiliki tiga goresan tipis yang terletak pada pipinya. Pemuda ini sedang berbaring diranjangnya, dengan selimut yang belum terpasangkan. Disisi ranjangnya terlihat sosok ayah dengan paras yang tak jauh beda dengan sipemuda , sedang tersenyum hangat , dengan perlahan sang ayah melebarkan selimut yang sebelumnya ada dipangkuannya, lalu merunduhkan seluruh tubuh sipemuda pirang dengan selimut itu.

"Naru-chan, Oyasumi…" ucap sang Ayah yang mengelus elus rambut pirang anaknya.

"Oyasumi…Tou-san …." Setelah melempar senyum, pemuda pirang ini memejamkan matanya.

Setelah yakin anaknya tertidur, sang Ayah yang bernama Minato Namikaze ini mengecup singkat kening Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar anaknya, tak lupa juga dirinya memadamkan lampu kamar.

Tak lama setelah pintu itu berderit lemah, dan terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Setelah yakin sosok ayahnya hilang benar dari kamarnya. Naruto membuka sebelah matanya dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangngannya meyakinkan bahwa sang ayah telah pergi.

Setelah yakin, pemuda pirang ini menyibak'kan selimutnya perlahan, lalu beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Setelah beberapa saat dengan susah payah merogoh bagian bawah ranjang tidurnya, Naruto berhasil mengambil sesuatu.

"Yosh!" ucapnya semangat, tapi dengan suara rendah.

Setelah itu Naruto mengganti piayama dengan hoodie merahnya dan celana jins hitam miliknya, lalu beranjak keluar jendela. Kamar naruto terletak dilantai dua. Ada kebun sederhana dilantai dua ini, ada juga tali yang menjuntang sepertinya tali itu diggunakan untuk menjemur pakaian.

Tak lama Naruto melancarkan aksinya, dirinya mulai beranjak turun dengan bantuan tali kebawah, tak lupa juga Naruto membawa sesuatu, yaitu sepatu dengan roller dibawahnya warnanya orange cerah sesuatu ini lah yang dicari oleh Naruto tadi, Ya Naruto membawa sepatu roda. Naruto sering sekali kabur tenggah malam untuk berkumpul dengan anggota gengnya untuk bermain sepatu roda. Namun kali ini berbeda karena hari ini adalah hari taruhan.

Disebuah gedung yang tidak terpakai, ukuran gedung ini cukup besar, bagunannya pun cukup lusuh. Tapi siapa yang menyangka gedung ini dipakai oleh sekelompok remaja untuk berkumpul malam ini. Semua anak muda yang berkumpul disini berkeliaran dengan memakai Sepatu roda ataupun skateboard. Ada track ditengah lapangan ini. banyak orang kesana – kesini meluncur dengan lincahnya. Di dinding dindingnya banyak sekali tulisan grafity yang menarik. Namun dari semua ada yang paling menarik dua orang diantaranya sangat mencolok bisa kita lihat dua orang ini memakai pakaian mahal. Seperti jacket kulit yang kerahnya berbulu. Mungkin pakaian ini didesign khusus, juga seorangnya lagi memakai jacket bahan jeans yang modelnya unik sepertinya tak kalah mahal dari palaian sebelumnya. Yang sangat mencolok adalah sepatu roda yang bertengger indah di kaki mereka. Bisa dilihat kemilaunya dan seberapa menariknya benda tersebut. Dua orang itu yan satu memiliki rambut panjang cokelat yang menjuntai dengan ujungnya diikat dan yang satunya lagi pemuda dengan rambut merahnya. Hal ini juga yang membuat mereka mencolok.

"Tch kemana si pirang itu, Huh?" Tanya seorang pemuda rambut panjang yang berwarna cokelat dengan nada sedikit mengejek dan dingin

"Hei jangan bilang dia tidak datang hari ini? " Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato Ai didahinya.

Disekeliling pemuda ini banyak perempuan yang menempel atau bahkan bersandar manja pada mereka. Orang ini adalah Sabaku no Gaara dan Hyuuga Neji. Mereka memiliki Orang Tua yang cukup berpengaruh dikota ini.

"Cih, sombong sekali kalian!" jawab pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dia adalah Kiba. Kiba tahu orang ini siapa tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya takut. Disamping Kiba berdiri temannya yang lain yaitu Shikamaru, Chouji. Sebenarnya disekeliling tempat ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, karena mereka mengetahui malam ini akan terjadi pertandingan yang akan menghasilkan pertaruhan, juga konsekuensi besar bagi pihak masing masing.

"Mendokusei " jawab Shikamaru malas, akan ucapan mereka.

"Dasar sombong, hmm nyamm nyamm…" jawab Choji yang sedang melahap kripik kentangnya.

"Cih kalian ini memang sombong yaa, aku benar – benar tidak sabar untuk menghabisi kalian…" decak Neji dengan sombongnya.

"Kalian benar – banar mengganggu…" tambahnya dengan nada dingin.

Sebelum kubu Kiba menjawab…

"Oii! Minna! " Naruto muncul, lalu kakinya membawa lari tubuhnya untuk menghampiri sekumpulan orang tadi.

Sasuke POV

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, malam ini aku baru saja sampai ketempat tinggalku yang baru. Aku baru saja pindah, sekarang Aku tinggal di kota Konoha ini. Tempat ini lumayan bagus menurutku. Kami baru sampai malam hari, kami belum sempat menyapa tetangga kami. Jadi aku dan Aniki memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka pada esok hari.

Walaupun sudah malam begini sepertinya aku masih belum mengantuk, jadi ku putuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar. Saat aku beranjak dari dudukku, aku menatap keluar jendela aku menatap jendela kamar diseberang sana. Kebetulan sekali kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua sepertinya sejajar dengan kamar diseberang sana.

Aku kaget sekali, karena tiba – tiba saja seseorang keluar dari jendela berambut pirang, ia sedang mengedarkan pandangannya sesaat, aku melihat dia seperti mengalungkan sesuatu. Apa itu? Seperti sepatu? Tapi ada rodanya dibawah. Sepatu rodakah? Talinya yang saling berikatan membuat sepatu itu mudah untuk diletakan dileher. Tak lama aku melihatnya turun kebawah menggunakan seutas tali. Sepertinya hal itu tidaklah sulit, karena tubuhnya mungil.

Aku semakin penasaran saja. Lalu aku putuskan malam ini untuk melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan malam ini.

Dia tidak sadar aku mengikutinya. Sepertinya dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai sampai dia tidak merasakan kehadiranku. Dengan napas yang tersegal – segal dia berhenti sesaat. Aku perhatikan tempat ini seperti pabrik atau semacamnyalah, sepertinya tempat ini sudah tidak digunakan lagi.

Setelah mengisi rongga dadanya dengan udara, aku melihat sipemuda pirang itu memanjat pagar ini lalu sampailah dirinya diseberang sana. aku mengitip dari balik lubang yang ada diantara pagar itu. Huh ? apa ini? banyak orang yang kumpul disini? Lalu aku lihat pemuda pirang itu menghampiri sekelompok orang.

Aku melihatnya sedang mengambil napas lagi. Belum lama dirianya seperti itu. Tiba tiba saja pemuda rambut merah bata menghampirinya lalu dengan seenaknya menyentuh wajah sipirang dengan tatap aneh. Lalu pemuda berambut cokelat itu juga melingkari pundak pemuda pirang itu dengan santai. Apa apaan mereka itu?

Tapi dengan kasar pemuda pirang itu menepis dan mendorong mereka, kedua pemuda itu hanya menyeringai menikmati wajah marah si peuda pirang. Tak lama merekapun berpisah menuju tempat masing-masing. Saat itu pun aku tersadar bahwa ini adalah tempat Track mereka akan melakukan pertandingan yang bukan biasa.

**To be Continue**

Hufttttt, O_O akhirnya ditulis hhaha,

Halo readers-san dan para Author senior.

Chapter kedua saya akan ganti gaya tulisan, hha. Tapi saya butuh review dan saran, saya sangat senang dengan saran membuat inspirasi saya bertambah. Tapi saya juga suka kritik yang membangun. Jika ada salah penulisan tolong beri tahu saya minna-san. Oh, dan jika tidak ada review mungkin saya tidak lanjutkan –sabar T^T-

Jadi tolong review ya –bow-

Have a nice day minna-san ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Mashashi Kisimoto Shisou :x **

**Warning: Shounen-ai its mean boy love boy (yang tidak berminat selakan push back button), track roller skate. dictactor person. cute naruto.  
**

**Genre: schoollife, Frendship, -a lil- humor, drama, romance.**

**summary: Sasuke tertarik dengan pemuda pirang tetangganya yang mengikuti pertandingan track sepatu roda di kota konoha tempat barunya tinggal, karena itulah Sasuke tahu rahasia sipirang yaitu Naruto**

**A/N: Naruto = ketua geng = kyuubi :D enjoy read, jangan lupa review, dan mention kata typos onegai :x  
**

**He Know What I Do Tonight **

By Park Boom Haru

**Chapter Two: The Gamble and A knock In Saturday Morning Namikaze House**

Naruto datang pada tepat waktu untuk menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak perlu. Naruto menatap sinis ke arah Gaara dan Neji yang tidak henti-hentinya memajang senyum percaya diri 24 karat khas yang mereka miliki, belum lagi tingkah mereka yang sedikitnya ingin menggoda Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dua pasang tangan menyelinap di bahu dan pinggul mungil Naruto .Hanya ada satu kata 'Pelecehan'. Kelakuan mereka dibalas kasar oleh Naruto. Dengan serius Naruto menatap orang didepannya dan basa-basi pun selesai disini.

Tempat _track, skateboard_ dan _roller skate_ ini suasananya semakin berat dan serius, masing masing orang ditempat ini memiliki orang yang di elu-elukan masing-masing, Naruto yang didengar dengan bakatnya, atau mereka Neji dan Gaara dengan Materil yang mendukungnya. Taruhannya adalah tempat track unik ini. Naruto hanya punya dua pilihan, menang mendapatkan tempat ini secara utuh atau kalah kelompok Veasel of Kitsune tidak memiliki tempat latihan lagi dan perlahan akan mati dan menghilang. Naruto menggeleng kasar atas pikirannya itu. Pilihan Naruto hanya satu. Menang. Dengan begitu Neji dan Gaara tidak akan mengunakan kekuasaan keluarga mereka untuk membongkar tempat ini.

Kali ini Neji angkat bicara mengingat suasana berat ini eaktu yang tepat untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Peraturan yang pertama, hanya ada satu perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok." Neji menatap kerumunan yang tiba-tiba sudah mengelilingi mereka, tanpa disadari oleh satu orang pun pemuda raven berbaur dengan kerumunan yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan adanya penyusup dipesta kecil mereka. " …dengan begitu kita tentukan pemenang dengan satu pertandingan." Kali ini Neji menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis kuadrat oleh mata birunya dan seketika suara bising dari bisik-bisikan pun menyeruak, hal ini membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Dengan begitu, seketika saat kami menang. Tempat ini akan menghilang beberapa menit setelah kami berhasil mengalahkan kalian." Neji melemparan seringaian ke arah kelompok Naruto.

"Dan jika kami menang, enyahlah kalian dari sini dan jangan lagi sentuh daerah kami. Kalian pasti tahu saat ini kalian masih bernapas saat menginjakan kaki disini hanya sebatas formalitas sampai akhirnnya nanti kalian akan menerima ganjarannya." Suara nada Naruto terdengar dingin dan menjanjikan, tetapi Neji dan Gaara hanya tipe orang yang semakin menikmati mangsanya saat mereka berontak seperti ini, dengan seringaian yang sepadan dengan suara dingin milik Naruto Neji terus melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Peraturan kedua, peraturan ini seperti apa yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya." Mengatakan hal ini Neji agaknya sedikit kecewa. "wakil yang diajukan, tidak boleh ketua kalian. Itu berarti tidak ada Kyuubi dikubu kalian dan tidak ada aku…Neji sang ketua juga." Neji hanya mendengus kecil karena harus menerima bahwa Gaara'lah yang akan menjadi rival Naruto. Entah Naruto mendadak ingin sekali mengucap syukur dan mengajak dewa keberuntungan untuk berlibur, karena diantara mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu identitas asli Kyuubi yang melainkan adalah dirinya. Jadi ketua atau bukan pekerjaan ini diserahkan untuk Naruto.

Tidak terlalu banyak basa-basi yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua belah pihak setelah kedua peraturan itu dibacakan.

"Naruto!" Kiba memijit-mijit bahu Naruto secara antusias." Aku tahu kau pasti menang!" Kiba mengangguk sendiri bodoh tetapi yakin. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengeraskan satu persatu tali yang terpisah membentuk deret sekat yang ada, tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kiba. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dengan memamerkan senyum lebar diwajahnya Naruto pergi menghampiri rivalnya Gaara.

Keberadaan Sasuke tidak sama sekali dihubris, penampilan Sasuke yang memakai tudung dijaketnya pun tidak terlalu menarik perhatian karena hampir separuhnya mengenakan tudung kepala mereka atau pun topi, tapi satu-satunya barang yang tidak Sasuke miliki adalah skate board ataupun roller skate, mungkin orang mereka terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pertandingan ini.

Sekarang kerumunan ini secara perlahan mengikuti dua figure yang berbeda sepirang dan si merah. Kedua orang itu muncul diatas papan yang sekiranya tigginya dua meter dengan sipirang yang memakai Hoodie merahnya yang lengannya terlalu panjang melebihi pergelangan tangannya hanya ujung jemarinya yang terlihat, mata birunya menatap lurus kedepan. Beberapa langkah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdir, Gaara sirambut merah bata memandang sedikit antusias terhadap track yang ada dihadapannya. Track didepannya adalah susunan bagunan yang terpapah tidak rapi yang permukaannya tidak rata sekilas terlihat seperti kerangka bangunan yang tidak selesai. Track ini sangat berbahaya, karena disebrangnya mereka harus melompat sepanjang dua meter untuk menepi di sisi yang sama seperti yang mereka sedang pijakkan yang paling tercepat mencapai pijakan itu adalah pemenangnya. Hanya saja tantanganya kali ini tidak hal yang disebutkan diatas saja tetapi juga, yaitu saat setiap lompatan yang mereka lakukan untuk menghindari permukaan yang tidak lengkap, karena semua ini terlihat rapuh pondasinya terlihat tua.

Sasuke memandang konyol terhadap apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'Lintasan' atau _Track._ Semahir apapun orangnya, lintasan ini tidaklah wajar.

Sasuke semakin panic saat melihat dua peserta diatas sana sudah mencodongkan tubuhnya, disisi lain Sasuke khawatir karena si pirang diatas sana adalah calon tetangga barunya yang sama sekali Sasuke belum kenal walau hanya sekedar tahu kalau sipirang ini adalah penyusup, mengikuti pertandingan illegal di lintasan konyol ini, tch ironis sekali.

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar setelah mendengar suara peluit dibunyikan, orang disekelilingnya mulai meyoraki. Sedangkan Sasuke, seperti orang yang sedang terhipnotis, seaakan semuanya adalah gerak lambat . Melihat gerakan sipirang yang melesat seperti mengambil aba aba memulai putaran pertama pada rodanya saat permukaanya sejajar dengan tepi, dengan begitu saja melompat terlihat seringan kapas pemuda pirang itu bertolak, Sasuke memandang horror pada pijakan pertama yang akan disentuh oleh roller skate oranye itu, tapi saat roller skate itu mendarat yang terlihat hanya bagian tepi ujung permukaan saja sebelum roda belang bergantian menjadi tumpuanya dan dengan begitu saja kaki jenjang itu menariknya ke udara lagi roda dibawah kakinya masih berputar dengan kencang, saat sosok itu sedang tertahan diudara semuanya terlihat memukau. Bahkan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa bulan sedang terlihat membulat diatas sana, gerakannya terlalu indah, Sasuke seperti memasuki dunia yang berbeda. Sepatu roda itu lebih terlihat 1000 kali menarik jika terpasang dikaki jenjang milik sipirang.

Lintasanya semakin buruk ketika mendekati _Finish_, kemenagngan kali ini hanya berdasarkan keberuntungan saja. Jika Naruto atau Gaara salah berpijak dan terlengser dari lintasan asli maka orang tiu akan tertinggal beberapa detik yang sama saja akan tertinggal beberapa meter dari lawan. Gaara tidak mau mengalah, kali ini saat Naruto dan dirinya mendarat di pondasi yang terhubung dengan pondasi Naruto, Gaara akan menghancurkan pondasi itu sebelum berpijak kepondasi lain.

Naruto terperangap antara perasaan khawatir dan menahan, jika tehnik yang dikeluarkannya nantinya akan terlihat seperti Kyuubi, tapi dengan begitu Naruto akan menang mudah dengan resiko ketahuan. Tapi Naruto ingin sekali dalam beberapa detik saja sudah sampai diujung finish meninggalkan Gaara. Terlalu berkelut dengan pikiran'nya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Gaara menggunakan kekuatan berlebihnya pada pondasi yang sama dengan Naruto yang akan injak dan dengan tolakan yang kuat kumpulan semen itu hancur, membawa Naruto yang tidak focus ikut jatuh terbawa gravitasi bumi.

Teriakan memenuhi tempat ini, napas mereka tercekat , termasuk Neji, Kiba memandang Horror, Sasuke pun memandang nista pada si rambut merah berwajah raccoon insomnia, sebelum menatap sipirang yang dengan gerak lambat terjatuh tubuhnya membentuk lengkungan dengan kaki dan tangan yang terayun kearah atas.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan –apakah-kemampuanmu-hanya-sekedar-itu-saja-dan-aku-kecewa-

Saat Gaara menatap mata biru Naruto yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan hal lain dibanding posisi dirinya yang sedang jatuh, seketika mata biru itu tersadar akan keadaannya dan Gaara bersumpah Biru langit mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah darah dengan bentuk yang sama menyerupai rubah.

Seperti gerak lambat, terjadi hanya sepersekian detik, atau hanya sekali kedipan. Tubuh Naruto berputar, sepatu rodanya tiba-tiba menyentuh dinding pijakan terdekat, dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuh mungil yang tertutupi hoodie merah itu melompat beberapa pondasi didepan Gaara. Yang dirasakan Gaara setelah itu angin diseketikannya terbelah. Setelah itu Gaara terhenti hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang dengan cepat tiba dipijakan pondasi terakhir sebelum akhirnya dengan mudah lompat dua meter jauhnya.

Gaara masih belum percaya apa yang dilihatnya, mata itu terlihat berwarna merah. Seperti…

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ada perasaan ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang itu dan memarahinya sampai kupinya merah, hampir saja Sasuke menjadi saksi kecelakaan orang yang segera akan menjadi tetangganya itu. Sasuke menatap kepala pirang Naruto dari kejauhan dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu tatapan membunuh itu diberikannya kepada pemuda berambut merah, tetapi entah kenapa wajah pemuda berambut merah bata itu seperti orang yang kehabisan kata-kata. Sasuke hanya menyipitkan mata hitamnya. Malam ini terlalu panjang untuk Sasuke karena harus menyaksikan sisi lain dari Konoha juga tetangga barunya. Pemuda pirang_ boyish_, yang tingginya terlihat lebih pendek darinya, dan mata birunya yang terlihat walaupun dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa Sasuke sekarang hanya ingin berbaring dan tertidur dikamarnya sekarang.

* * *

'crip 'crip'

Sebuah figur yang masih tertidur dibawah selimutnya tidak sedikitpun terganggu oleh kicauan burung yang berdebat halus dengan kawanya yang lain. Selimut tebal berwarna jingga itu menutupi figur yang terlelalap itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, kediaman Namikaze masih sunyi tetapi tidak senyap. Hanya figur sipemilik yang kamar serba jingga ini yang terlelap. Mungkin terlalu lelah. Entahlah. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari sabtu, setidaknya hari ini figur itu bisa terlelap untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Karena mungkin saja hari-hari tenangnya kan mulai terganggu mulai hari ini.

Kediaman Namikaze yang tentram terinterupsi oleh sebuah bunyi bell. Dua orang penghuni rumah ini yaitu kepala keluarga dan nyonya pemilik rumah mendadak memberhentikan kegiatannya. Wanita cantik yang satu-satunya tinggal disinipun mulai melirik suaminya yang sedang membaca koran tak jauh dari meja jamu di mana Kushina wanita dengan rambut merah itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil ini, tapi Minakaze besar hanya mengakat bahunya menandakan tidak tahu entah siapa gerangan orang yang menekan bell kediaman Namikaze itu. Jarang sekali kediaman ini menerima tamu di waktu_ weekend,_ kecuali jika orang tersebut sudah membuat janji dengan Minato sendiri untuk datang berkunjung…

'Gasp'

"Astaga jangan-jangan…" Minato langsung bergegas mengahampiri pintu depan, sedangkan Kushina menatap punggung Minato dengan binggung, tapi sebelum Kushina menanyakan suaminya Minato kembali lagi dan hanya dengan sekejap mata sudah didepan mata Kushina.

'Wew Ninja…' kata itu terlintas dikepala Kushina sambil menatap suaminya dengan_ sweetdrop._

"Kushina, Kushina dengar." Kata-kata menato menyadarkan Kushina yang sempat bergurau. "Bangnkan Naruto dan suruh dia untung segera mandi lalu turun kesini." Kushina hanya semakin binggung." Aku rasa itu Itachi dan Sasuke sayang, sepertinya mereka berkunjung lebih awal." Entah kenapa Minato terdengar sangat antusias, sedangkan mata kushina melebar sedikit sebelum sepenuhnya dengan antusias bersinar-sinar secara komikal.

"Honto nii Koi?" Tanya Kushina yang tidak mengurangi tatapan antusianya dan terkikik sendiri. Baru separuh jalan Minato mengangguk tapi Kushina sudah hilang dari hadapannya, sepertinya sudah beranjak kelantai dua untuk membangunkan Namikaze kecil.

'Wew Ninja…' Minato sweetdrop sambil menatap tangga yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi rambut merah Kushina, tapi Minato segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu depan, entah kenapa melihat anak dari teman baiknya Fugaku Uchiha ini sedikit membuat Minato antusias.

*page break*

Sasuke mengerang kecil karena tidur beberapa jam Sasuke terganggu, Itachi tanpa seijin Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke dan membuka terang-terangan tirai dikamar Sasuke yang seketika cahaya matahari menyeruak, dengan mengeluh dan mengumpat untuk Itachi, Sasuke bagun dari tidurnya yang tengkurap dan memandang mematikan ke bantal didepannya. Itachi yang mendengar keluhan Sasuke agaknya sedikit bingung karena Sasuke bukan orang yang benci untuk dibangunkan pada pagi hari, mungkin terlalu lelah karena kemarin mereka berdua baru tiba di kota Konoha. Entalah.

Itachi yang hendak beranjak keluarpun mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Otoutou cepat bagun dan bergegas mandi, kita akan berkunjung ke kediaman Namikaze, siang ini aku harus berkunjung ke Kantor Polisi District Konoha. .Bangun." Kata-katanya sangat menuntut Sasuke sempat ingin memandang Anikinya dengan tatapan membunuh tetapi saat mendengar kata 'Kediaman Namikaze' Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil setidaknya Sasuke bisa bertemu lagi dengan sipirang.

Setelah pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup dengan sedikit suara kecil 'thud' Sasuke beranjak, Sasuke mengerang kecil saat melintas didepan cermin miliknya, matanya sedikit merah karena Sasuke hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Pikiran Sasuke kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya. Pemuda pirang dengan bakat sepatu rodanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak tersenyum lagi, tapi senyum itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Dobe, I know what you do tomorrow night…"

**T.B.C**

**A/N:** MUKYAAAA fict ini sudah sampai chapter 2 , susah ya ketiknya hhahaha. ah say mau bilang fict ini tercipta karena lagu CHAIN by BACK-ON ost AIR GEAR ^^ sayang ya anime Air Gear sudah tidak ada di TV T^T sy hnya nonton dari TV saja, setelah itu Anime berhenti diditu saja, menggalkan saya dan ostnya saja, tak lama sering mendengarkan lagu itu terisnpirasi yang seperti ini juga nihh. ckckckck, maka say tuangkan ketulisan ini.

sangkyu for u guys who review me XD LIKE U GUYS XD :

**Ox69 and delta alpha :** naru di sini hanya di godain para dominant wkwkwkwk, suka juga kali ya ?:P bt thnks buat review :D

**bryella** : aku sudah updates nih XD terima kasih sudah mw tunggu ini fict ya XD terima kasih banyak XD

**Vytachi W.F : **silakan membaca jagan lupa komentar ya :D

**Ajeng-KillZaoldyeck : **terima kasih ya sudah di fav XD -bow- silakan dibaca dan beri komentar ya?

**Dallet no Hebi :** kkk, sangkyu for replay, wah iya tuh naru terlalu imut mknya tuh neji sama gaara pegang pegang -byakukan and sabakuin- hahaha,

**Virginia chan:** hoho, gengnya veasel of kitsune -maav ya jelek bingung mw apa soalnya hahaha- Sasu gabung ga yaaaa? kamu tunggu lanjutannya ya XD yosh arigatou, ganbarimasuuuuuuuu!

**La Reph:** sudah lm ya tdk mndengar cerita tentang sepatu roda kkkk, oh terima ksih sdh mengigatkn ttg typos sy akn perbaiki lg cckkck.

**Lady Spain:** sngkyu for rep, wew iy nih ku buat sasunaru ttgaan, rmhny hadap2pan XD, belum tulis slightny krena msh bingung tentuin charanya nih, nanti klo sdh muncul sy tulis deh XD trims yo

**Rosanaru : **saudah sy updates yosh silakan baca ^^ trims fo rep XD

**Black Roses:** XD fict ini sy buat krena ost ny tuh back on, bikin sy berandai andai jg ttg sepatu roda wkwkwkwk :D trims for rep :D

**Review dibutuhkan untuk author yang kelaparan :D**

**hemm, enaknya aku ketik sepatu roda atau roller skate? **

**kalian yang memutuskan ya?  
**


End file.
